Linear alpha-olefin is used as detergent, lubricant, plasticizer, etc., and particularly, is mainly used as comonomer for the control of the density of polymer when preparing Linear Low-Density Polyethylene(LLDPE).
In the conventional preparation process of LLDPE, copolymerization with comonomers such as alpha-olefins, for example, 1-hexene, 1-octene, etc. together with ethylene is made so as to form a branch on the polymer backbone to control the density.
Thus, there was a problem in that the cost of comonomers occupies a large part of a preparation cost so as to prepare LLDPE with high comonomer content. In order to overcome the problem, various methods have been attempted.
And, since alpha-olefins have different application field or market size according to the kind, a technology capable of simultaneously producing various olefins is very important, and recently, many studies on chromium catalyst technology for preparing 1-hexene, 1-octene or polyethylene with specific selectivity through ethylene oligomerization or ethylene polymerization are being progressed.